


Walking the TIghtrope

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Past Events, Secrets, Timeless, or an Allusion to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: Artemis never told him.She told Wally once a few months into when they were official dating.  It honestly just came out one time on a dinner date.  Wally just sort of laughed, in soft way and smiled over a handful of fries knowingly.But she never told Dick.





	Walking the TIghtrope

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a little idea, the other day at work and loved it so much I had to write it. And I wrote it all today. It's not exactly what I wanted, but I can tell I'm not going to get it any better no matter how hard I try.

Artemis never told him.

She told Wally once a few months into when they were official dating.  It honestly just came out one time on a dinner date.  Wally just sort of laughed, in soft way and smiled over a handful of fries knowingly.

But she never told Dick.

Not after the Reds invaded the cave.  

Not she found out who Robin was underneath the mask.  

Not when he become Nightwing.  

Not when Jason died, and everyone of the Bats were in a weird dark place with each other. 

Not when he called her just to check in and make light conversation after everything with the Light and the Reach.

Artemis never told him that they had meet before she ever joined the team.  

That he saved her two years before that in a cold and grimy Gotham alley.

Her father was away on a long job.  Missed his predicted return by a week, which had not been something Artemis minded too much.  

It gave her room to write to her mother letters without being interrupted, or practice her skills in peace without her father constantly raising the bar on her.  Or take the time with her school work.  And she didn’t have to worry about her father suddenly being in a mood or turning her into a weapon for the family business. 

It helped her feel like a normal kid with normal parents.

The only downside to him being gone so long was supplies ran short.  

Her father always left her a small amount of money when he left for long jobs.  Barely enough to cover a weeks worth of groceries, after necessary expenses were paided.  

Artemis was always smart in spending what little she had on food.  Lots of instant ramen and canned veggies and fruits, and like one carton of bargain brand ice cream form the cheapest store.  And she ate at a few of her friends’ houses for dinner some nights.  Others the little old woman three doors down would take some pity on her and give her something.

But she could only stretch supplies so long, and her father was  _ somewhere _ doing  _ something _ .

She had no choice but to go down the small shop on the corner and lift a few things.  She went in with her school bag, and filled it easily enough with a few fresh fruits and vegetables, along with a few canned goods and energy drinks.  She grabs a cheap loaf of bread and random snacks, bringing them to the counter to be rang up.  Just to ease her guilt some about the shoplifting.  She darted out of the store when the clerk gave her back her change.

Looped around a few times in case they suddenly noticed she stole from them.  But nobody came after her.  She started to relax after walking seven blocks out of her way.

Artemis was in the process of making her way back home, when someone grabbed her.  Yanked her into an alley and threw her against the wall harshly.  Apparently they decided young girl with groceries and a backpack was an easy target

Two large men came into view as Artemis scrambled to pick herself up and get out.  Both big and bulky, but one had a knife and the other gun.  Sneering down at her hungrily as they approached.  They were nothing she couldn’t handle with ease.  But she’s frozen in place.

Fear gripped, the blonde so hard she couldn’t move.

A quick read of the situation, could have told anyone it wasn’t going to end well.  After all it was Gotham at night.  It never ended well.  But what the men were saying, suggesting, wanting, was sickening worse than just wanting her wallet.  It was twisted and demented.  

Paralyzing Artemis with fear for her own being with each passing second.  

Each step closer from the two.

Her training and skills left her completely. Frustrating leaving her defenseless, when it shouldn’t.  Artemis was better than that.  She had to be, her father wouldn’t allow it at all.  She was trained for the family business of killing in far worse and scarier conditions than this.

But she was also a young girl.  Barely even thirteen and alone.

Fear clogging her throat, so she couldn’t scream, or move, or breath.  

She was going to die a horrible, terrible death in an alley.  And that  _ scared  _ her.

The man with the knife leaned into her, pressing the night to her throat.  Sickly leering over her, his breath hot and disgusting against her face.  The second man relished in her fear, and two seemed to laugh, and tell her just what they planned in slow agonizing detail.  The glee in their voices seem to grow as Artemis’ fear did.  

They crackled as she squeezed her eyes shut and willed them to just go away.

And then suddenly, the knife on her throat was gone.

The two men were gone.

There was a curse, then a grunt.  Then the sound of body colliding with something metal and cursing again.  Followed by the sound of a light scuffle.

Artemis peeled open her eyes, carefully peeking out at the sounds before her.

What she found was the two men’s attention on something smaller than her.  A red and yellow costume catching the light, and the flutter of a cape over a bright laugh, as Robin flipped between them.  Frustration wired through their punches as Robin seemed to disarm them with ease.  

Her eyes widened at the scene in front of her.

Oh god, she had to be saved by  _ Robin _ .

It was bad enough she was captured by the two men to begin with and froze.  

Then she had to go and be saved by the Boy Wonder.  Someone most definitely younger than her.  Not to mention worked for Batman.

_ God _ , if her father ever found out…

Artemis sank down again the wall as that though hit her.  She didn’t want to think about what would happen if her father found out anything like this happened.  Because there was no way it was ever going to be good.  

He would have her head, and not let her back into the damn apartment until she proved herself worthy again.  Something that would be a series of terrible horrible trails, or bring him back Robin’s dead body.  And that was honestly the best damn thing she could think of happening.

“Hey, you okay?”  A childish voice suddenly against.

Artemis looked up wildly, to see Robin there in front of her.  Tiny, and no possible way he was older than ten, with a small cautious, but more friendly, smile on his face.  Just inches away from her, squatting in front of her with his glove hands on his knees.  Artemis could so easily reach out and touch him.  The two men unconscious and bound on the ground behind him.

The blonde wanted to bark out that she okay, totally fine with no need to worry.  Or bluntly thank him for his  _ totally _ not needed help and bolt out of there.  Or just shove him away and leave without a word.

But a sob exploded out of her mouth instead and she curled up into a ball.

“Hey, shh, you’re safe now.”  Robin’s voice assured quickly, like her crying half surprised him as well and he doesn’t know exactly know what to do about it.  “They can’t hurt you any more, okay?  You’re safe.”  He continued.  

There is a light touch of a gloved hand on her elbow.  Hesitant in touch at first, but settled in when she didn’t flinch away.  Like Robin wanted to physically comfort her, yet was unsure of what her reaction might be.  Followed by the sound of Robins shoes scuffing against the concrete to move beside her more.

And then he was singing something softly to her.  She didn’t exactly pay attention to what it was.  Just willed herself to calm down and stop freaking crying.  

She could her father’s voice demanding her to stop in the back of her mind.  But everytime she thought she was okay, another wave would suddenly come through.  Or she would just think of what her father would do if he found up and panic seized her throat.

Robin softly started to lightly hush after the third wave of sobs and panic.  His singing fading into a light hum.  “I’m here.”  Robin started again in a light tone after a few moments.  “You’re safe.  They can’t hurt you any more, and I am here.  Okay?”  

The questioning raise of his voice, caused Artemis to lift her head.  He was closer than than before, beside her on her left, with plenty of space for her to move to the right, or just get up and run away from the ally.  His gloved hand still lightly on her elbow, and he was watching her closely, but a smile bloomed on his face as she looked at him.

Artemis nodded at him after a moment.  It was the only thing she trusted herself to do at that moment.  Robin beams at her in return.

Sniffling sharply, Artemis sucked back the tears that still seemed to be running down her face.  She hurriedly wiped her nose and cheeks with the sleeve of her jacket as she uncurled from herself.  Robin’s hand dropped away from her arm, but he didn’t moved from his spot.  His fingers just rhythmically tapping against his knees as he watched her collect herself more.

“Where’s Batman?”  Artemis asked after a moment of quiet.

Robin hummed in thought for a moment.  “12 blocks...that way.” Robin said guestering just behind him.  “I think…Well, it’s that way, or it’s  _ that _ way.”  the boy said guesting to other side behind him.  

Artemis looked at him funny look. 

“It’s easier to tell on rooftops.”  Robin defended quickly with a shrug.

“Why aren’t you with him?”  She asked lightly.

“Cause staking out a building was getting boring.”  Robin answered easily.  “It’s a Friday night, Friday night patrols are about crime fighting not watching a building for three hours.  That’s for like Tuesday night patrols.”

Artemis snorted at Robin’s sudden complaint.  

Finding a sudden humor in how childish and unreasonable it sounded.  Especially coming out of a masked hero’s mouth...even if he was like...ten.  But Artemis still got what he meant, and that added to it.  And maybe the mental image of Robin pouting next to a serious Batman with binoculars tickled her too.

The young hero smiled widely at her at the sound, before chuckling himself as well.

Artemis turned away from to shake her head, and her eyes fell on the two men again.  A coldness swept over her sharply, and panic started to blossom in her chest.  She could feel her breath catch in her throat as she was suddenly reminded of what happened.  

Reminded of being captured and saved by Robin.  

Reminded of how her father was probably going to react if he found out.

“The cops are on their way.”  Robin’s voice cut their her panic swiftly.  Causing Artemis to turned back to him.  “I can wait with you until they get here.”

“What if Batman needs you?”  She asked.

“He can wait.”  Robin assured.  

By the way he said it, it totally sounded like Batman would totally just wait for him no matter what.  Like Robin had that much power over the big bad Bat, that he would wait for Robin to just return to him before doing something.  Instead of being an adult and just doing it, because Robin is seriously like a child.

“Batman won’t mind, when I explain.”  Robin softly assured her again.

Robin’s tone doesn’t make Artemis doubt him.  But it doesn’t exactly help her relax.  

“I should go.”  Artemis said quickly.  

The last thing Artemis needed was this becoming some sort of public record.  Even if it meant the creeps would probably walk in the long run of things and do such horrible things to someone else.  But she couldn’t have her father find out.  She could never have her father find out what happened that night.

“But--,”

“I should go and get home...my...my mom” Artemis cut Robin off with wishful lie. “I should go home to my mom. She will be worried.”  She hurriedly stood and collect her things.  Shoving her snacks and a few fruits back into the grocery bag.  She could feel Robin watch her carefully.  “Thank you for helping me.”

“I can walk home with you, if you want.”  Robin asked lightly, as he brushed off an apple and handed it back to her.

“ _ No! _ ”  Artemis snapped, perhaps a little too quickly.

It seemed like a nice idea.  Like no one would fucking mess with her because Robin was walking with her, and Robin always meant Batman.  And no one in their right fucking mind was going to mess with a girl that was walking with Batman and Robin hoving around her.

But with her current luck, Artemis was sure her father would be home.  He would see Robin and things would go sideways.

“I mean, thanks for the offer, but I’m fine.”  She corrected quickly, as she hurried out of the alley way. 

Quickly leaving Robin behind before he could say anything else.

She never looked back after than.

And she never told Robin when she meet him a second time.

Never told him how he saved her in more ways than one.  

Never told him, that night she decided to put her families training into something different and better.  

Never told him, her mother still thanks him every night for what he did.  

Never told him, he inspired her to become a hero.

After all, Dick had no doubt saved many people as Robin.  And more as Nightwing.  No way he remembered them all.

So she never breathed a word of it.

Not when he was every got seriously hurt, and hopped on pain meds.

Not when he crashed on Wally’s and her’s couch after becoming Nightwing.  

Not when Jason died.  Or when Wally ‘died’.  Or when both of them came back from being dead.  

Not when he was under the Batman cowl, heavy and weighed and tired, with a new Robin at his side.

Yet somehow, she felt he knew.  He just knew, and he never said anything either.

After all he was a detective.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I had an idea that Robin saved Artemis before they ever meet. Like when Dick was like 11 and Artemis was 13/14, and Dick was a total little sweetheart. And Artemis never tells Dick about it, despite being really really thankful about it. Not to mention I've been wanting to write an Artemis+Dick friendship story since Yonder Window Breaks.
> 
> It was such a sweet angsty idea that I couldn't pass it up.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
